Love Hate Relationship :REWRITE:
by InfinityLuna
Summary: Lucy is an 18 year old college student who goes to Fiore's Academy and studies English Lit. Sounds normal right? But who knew she was going to wage war by meeting another Blonde? She sure didn't. (M for later chapters) Enjoy! Jackie LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail

 **Love Hate Relationship**

 **A/N:** MMKAY so I decided to rewrite Love Hate Relationship and I hope y'all like it because I got a little hate on the first story. So this should be a lot better than it was.

 **IMPORTANT: I'M REWRITING SACRED HEART BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK OF HOW TO CONTINUE IT AND IT'S WAY TOO FAST PACED FOR MY LIKING.**

 **RATED M:** For lemons in the future

Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy paced the kitchen in front of her amused mother and her irritated father. "Dad, I am a respectable young lady and I think I can make my own decisions! I really want to do this you know!" Lucy then gestured to her mother, who was trying to hold in her laughter at her husband's expression, "Mother agreed with me already so why do you have to be so difficult! It's not the end of the world, you just won't see me much!"

Lucy's mother nodded in agreement then sheepishly turned away from Jude as his glare turned to her. "Lucy. I just don't think you're ready for this. And it's bad enough that you already went behind my back and bought one, but now you're including your mother in this. I just don't see why you want to leave home." Lucy's father said calmly but by this point in time, Lucy was close to pulling her hair out in frustration.

Yes, Lucy didn't always make the best decisions but she thought she should be allowed to have her own space and since she already bought the place her dad couldn't really do anything about it. Besides, her mother was the one who knew about it the whole time and didn't tell her father so she just thought that meant she got the ok to do it. And really, she was 18 now, what is the worst that could happen? Except being robbed, or not paying bills but she could deal with that later.. Hopefully not..

It's not like she's going to be alone anyway! She'll have neighbours and they should be nice.. probably.. but forget neighbours, she's responsible so she can deal with these things herself. Probably.

"Father. I'm going, that's final. I just.. don't want to be living with you guys when I go to college, I mean, it would make me look like I'm irresponsible and unable to take care of myself!" Lucy ranted to her parents, Layla nodding in agreement and Jude scowling in defeat. Not like he would be able to beat two women who just happened to be his wife and daughter anyway.

"Fine." Jude muttered with his arms crossed across his body as Layla laughed at the defeated expression on his face. Lucy grinned and threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, "Aww you love me really!" Lucy chirped happily, all of her previous anger and stubborn attitude lost as she pressed her cheek against his. Layla joined in the hug and Jude finally gave in and hugged his family back.

"I'm gonna go get packed up. I'll be outta your hairs noon tomorrow!" Lucy said with a wink and withdrew from the hug and bounded up stairs jumping for joy when she entered her bedroom and quickly pulled her suitcase out the back of her wardrobe.

As she picked the clothes out of her wardrobe, folding them and placing them in the suitcase, her mother walked in with her hands filled with boxes which she put on Lucy's bedroom floor, then began stripping the bed. "Thanks mom." Lucy said with a bright smile.

Lucy really loved her mother, she was always there for her and she was the one who home schooled her. Lucy never really had any friends - no matter how much she denied it - and her mother was her best friend, which she was stuck with for the rest of her life, just like she was stuck with Natsu and Gray. Natsu and Gray had been there since she was small and admittedly, they weren't all that nice to her in the beginning of their friendship but then they grew into the best of friends and did stuff normal kids did: Played tricks on people, annoyed the hell out of Igneel, Silver and Jude when they came for dinner and played with Layla, Grandine and Mika.

Sometimes, Natsu's cousin, Gajeel, came to stay, but when he came so did Metalicana and wherever Metalicana was, Skiadrum and Wiesslogia weren't far behind. So Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Natsu's adopted sister Wendy were around a lot so they were family to Lucy. So she guessed she had _some_ friends. But still they were family so they don't count!

"Mom can you pack up my dresser and I'm just gonna take down the stuff on my walls." Layla nodded and got to work on emptying the dresser.

Once the room was packed up, Jude taking down the king sized bed whilst Layla and Lucy were downstairs, setting up Lucy's little camp on the couch for the night.

"Thanks mom. Love ya!" Lucy winked at her mother who sent a heart-warming smile her way making Lucy smile back. These little this are what she should treasure. Until the very end, at least that's what Lucy personally thought, but who cares what a college student thinks, right?

* * *

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Lucy was nestled in her parent's embrace as they stood outside her new apartment, her father having came to 'inspect' it. But Lucy knew it was just his way of trying to find any faults and make her come home.

"Bye Lucy, we'll miss you." Layla said as she and Jude released their daughter, Jude's hug lingered longer than Layla's. "Love you guys!" Lucy shouted as they walked back down the path to the car parked in front of the apartment building. Lucy's mother smiled brightly at her before hopping into the car and the driver started up the car. "Be safe Lucy." Jude said before joining Layla and they drove away.

This left Lucy to contemplate on how to deal with all the goddamn boxes sitting on the ground next to her. So, being the smart girl that she was, Lucy glared at the boxes with a pout on her face. Then, seeing as using the force wasn't working, Lucy groaned and began to move the boxes into the building. She sat them in the hall and went back out to get the rest, setting them down next to the others. Then, she had to move the huge bed frame and mattress and by that point she gave up and sat on the lawn, glaring at the huge bed frame and the mattress sitting next to it.

Then, Lucy gasped and her eyes lit up like she just had an epiphany and she pulled out her phone to call Gajeel and Levy, they always knew what to do in situations like this! Besides, Levy's probably going to make Gajeel come over to help her.. But that's besides the point.

"What?" A gruff voice said, snapping her from her thoughts and she brought her attention back to her phone. "Hey Gajeel. I was just wondering if you could do me a favour~" Lucy sang into the phone. She heard a muffled giggle from their end of the phone and realised Levy was there too, luck was on her side today! "Hey Levy! So do ya think you could get your big lug over here to carry some boxes and my bed into my new apartment?"

She heard a groan from Gajeel and Levy's squeal of excitement. "Yea! I wanna see the new place, come on Gajeel! It's that place on Strawberry Street isn't it? Number 12?" Lucy laughed at Levy's excited words and realised Levy was probably more excited about the place than she was.

"Yea Levy it's that place. I'll see you there!" Lucy laughed when she heard Gajeel's annoyed grunt as he ended the call, no doubt being clobbered by his petite girlfriend for ending the call before she could say goodbye.

Then, Lucy went back to glaring at the huge bed frame. Lucy just wasn't strong enough to lift it, not like Gajeel or her father or the damn movers men who wouldn't stop staring at her freaking boobs. But I guess she just needed to work out more. Not like she already did work out, she was far too busy writing her novel and reading and studying and exams! Seriously, wasn't there supposed to be some benevolent God who loves humans and would help them? Yeah, even if there was, he would just lend her some divine powers to lift a bed or something. Nah, even Gods are too lazy to do that for a poor, helpless, beautiful girl.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy looked down the street and found Levy, in all her short glory, sprinting towards her. "Hi Levy!" Lucy squealed, happy to see her friend here with her boyfriend and ready to help. Sort of. Gajeel had a huge lump on his head and looked even more grumpy than usual. "Hey metal head! Help me move this upstairs please!" Lucy heard Gajeel mumbled something which sounded a lot like a curse and she swung her arm over his shoulder.

"What was that, Gajeel~?" Lucy sang in his ear, Levy holding back her laughter at Gajeel's horrified face. It wasn't that Gajeel was afraid of Lucy, no, he was afraid of her kicks. Damn, that girl could kick hard when she wanted to, Gajeel knew first hand how hard she could kick when she kicked him in the crown jewels when they met. Gajeel was teasing her back then and Lucy was close to crying when she kicked him, Gajeel now knows never to piss her off or he'll face the wrath of her kicks.

"Nothing." Gajeel muttered, making sure to sneak a glare at Lucy once she turned away and making Levy finally burst into laughter at the exchange her best friend and her boyfriend shared.

Lucy and Gajeel were always like this, but Levy knew they loved each other really, just watching Gajeel help Lucy carry the bed inside made her think of a brother sister bond but she wasn't really surprised considering they grew up together, no matter how much they acted like they hated each other, Levy knew the truth from just watching them together.

"Don't just drop it!" Gajeel shouted as Lucy dropped her end of the bed, simultaneously making it fall on Gajeel's foot, "I told you I had to put it down metal head!" Lucy shouted back as she watched Gajeel hop around on one foot, "Who's the bunny now?" Lucy taunted making Gajeel give her the death glare. "You're so dead bunny girl!" Gajeel growled as she sprinted after the now running Lucy, Lucy laughing at his vain attempts to catch her and Gajeel growling and cursing everything under the sun.

* * *

It took them about three hours, but Lucy, Gajeel and Levy successfully moved everything into Lucy's apartment, due to Lucy and Gajeel's arguing, and now Gajeel was calling it quits before the girls made him help them unpack everything. Lucy was now in bed, after having said goodbye to Gajeel and eventually Levy once she'd unpacked and now, the apartment looked like a human being lived there, not a poltergeist looking for revenge on the guy who murdered him, after Lucy and Levy had scrubbed the red paint off the walls and repainted them white.

Lucy had her outfit set for tomorrow and she was ready for college, she really was, and now she was finally proving it.

With that thought in mind, Lucy turned off the lights in her bedroom and put down the novel she was reading, settling into bed, which, after Lucy had pulled his hair, Gajeel had refused to help set up but immediately got down on his knees and began putting it together when Levy had said he wouldn't 'get some' for a month if he didn't help.

Lucy had a soft smile on her face as she thought about her makeshift family and drifted off to sleep..

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys so I hope you all enjoyed this because a lot of people were saying the previous one was a bit childish so I decided to spice it up a bit and I promise Laxus will be in the next chapter, this was just a kind of introductory chapter so once again, I hope you enjoyed and stick around! It's gonna be one hell of a ride :3

.

.

.

.

~Sophie


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Love Hate Relationship**

 **A/N:** Hey so I'm going to update as quickly as possible and I'm getting Sacred Heart going too so I hope you enjoy.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy watched as the landscape flew by from her taxi window. Finally, she was on her way to college.. but she slept in.. So she's going to be in trouble but it isn't like this is the first time she's been late. In Elementary she was always late and always in trouble, so she's used to being late..

But she really needs to get rid of the dragon alarm Natsu gave her without telling her it didn't come with sound.

Lucy glared at the trees as she thought of the dumb alarm Natsu gave her, for months she thought she just slept through it until she called Natsu about it and he just grinned and said, "Don't worry Luce! It's meant to be like that, the sound is annoying so I took it out!" Lucy was so close to kicking him back then when he just smiled and waved it off when she was late for everything because of it!

Before she knew it, she arrived at the front gates of the academy and she excitedly hopped out of the car, giving the driver money as she left before running through the gates and into the building.

As Lucy pushed through the main entrance, she realised she was probably too late to get the usual tour by a guide and would just have to grab the map and figure it out as she went along. Not like she didn't have plenty excuses for being late, Natsu made sure she always came prepared.

But what she wasn't prepared for was a big wall blocking her path, which she walked right into..

Great.

Then, she heard a grunt and something caught her as she fell backwards. She found herself looking into intimidating eyes that pierced through her skull and made her slightly uncomfortable. Slightly. The she realised he was waiting for an apology, "Uh.. oops?" she offered and his glare hardened. "It's gonna take a lot more than 'oops' blondie." Lucy glared at him for that comment and immediately retorted after seeing his blonde hair. "You're blonde too."

Lucy heard muffled sniggers from behind him and glanced around to find a man with dark blue hair, sticking up in all directions and a weird tattoo on his face. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt with a hoodie on top and baggy jeans. Arms full of wooden totems, that seemed to have just been painted and carved, he was laughing behind his hand at her retort.

Then, turning to the side of him she saw a woman with chestnut brown hair and a haughty look on her face, obviously looking down on her and she was wearing a tight, green dress with fishnets and black boots. She had her arms crossed under her breasts, pushing them up and one hand was pushing her glasses up her nose.

Beside her, with an angered expression on his face, was a man with light green hair reaching down to his waist, tied in a ponytail, his bangs were covering his right eye. He was wearing a red jacket and dress shirt with black jeans and black shoes on. He was glaring right at her then it clicked, he was angry at her for talking back. But why?

"And you think you can talk back to me?" Lucy's attention set back on the blonde ass in front off her and she examined him. He had bulging muscles and was wearing a fur-trimmed coat set on his shoulders with a dark purple dress shirt and black jeans he had relinquished his hold on her wrist and had his arms crossed over his chest in a way that just screamed 'I'm better than you'. "Well it's not like I was just gonna let the blondie comment slide, was I?" Lucy said with a glare.

The man set his glare full force on her making her raise an eyebrow at this attitude. "Look, I don't know where you think we are _blondie_ but it sure as hell isn't high school so stop the 'I'm better that everyone' act and face reality, not every girl's just gonna apologise to you after you insult them with a comment that just back fires. So go mind your own business and get outta my way." The blonde in front of Lucy raised an eyebrow at her attitude and the male behind him burst into laughter, almost dropping his totems.

"She got you good Laxus." He said while walking forward and throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Evergreen, Freed, you gotta admit she's funny!" The male said while looking at the brunette and the other male who was still glaring. "Bickslow, shut the fuck up and lets go. I'm sure I can make blondie regret her decision to mess with me." Laxus said while glaring at me, his attention never having left me since Bickslow had started talking.

Lucy just huffed and removed Bickslow's arm and pushed past the Evergreen, making the brunette stumble back, Freed catching her by the arm.

"And for the record, you're blonde too." Lucy called as she walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor. When she was on the top floor she was immediately cornered by a woman with long white hair and sapphire blue eyes, which were looking at her with worry and surprise.

"Hey so you don't want to mess with Laxus. He's the playboy of the academy, you must have balls to just brush him off like that and now you're probably his next prey. He'll annoy you to the point of you ripping your hair out in frustration and boast about his amazingness, a lot like Sting Eucliffe so please, lose the balls and avoid him. Anyways, enough of that, my name's Mirajane, I'm pretty sure I've seen you in the coffee shop down the road from here, I was the one who cooks and makes the coffee." After her lecture, Mirajane put on a bright smile and stuck out her hand for Lucy to shake it.

"Um.. I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you, Mirajane. I'll see you around." Lucy said in confusion to Mirajane's attitude and Mirajane nodded with a bright smile.

"Call me Mira." Lucy nodded again before turning and walking away from the bubbly white haired chick.. but something about the sweet smile and her aura seemed sinister. Ah, well, probably nothing, Lucy thought.

As Lucy walked around the school she found that it was filled with weird people. She recognised Natsu and Gray as they pushed through a crowd of students, seemingly running for their lives as she saw a beautiful girl with blood red hair follow them with a butter knife in hand. A blue haired girl and white haired girl who resembled Mira immediately sent a glare her way when Natsu and Gray greeted her and she still thought it was odd when the blue haired one started muttering love rival.

Ah well, Lucy grabbed her soda from the bottom of the vending machine when she turned and saw the asshole from the morning. She groaned and walked in the opposite direction, not in the mood for his self praise and annoying comments. Lucy walked over to a seat in the cafeteria and glanced out the window where a bunch of boys were brawling, she saw a glimpse of red and pink and shivered as she remembered the enraged red head fighting in the crowd, an image came to her head of the red head standing victorious atop a pile of bodies and her face lit up as she figured out another character for her story. She slipped her laptop out of her bag and began furiously typing before quickly sending an apology email to her English Lit teacher with a good excuse of helping an injured man and getting him an ambulance and stuff.

Then, before she could get back to furiously typing someone closed the laptop lid and she snapped her head up, ready to slap who did for making her lose her progress. "What'cha doin' Blondie?" Laxus said as he loomed over her, lackeys looking over to him from a different table, Freed sent a quick glare her way making her stick her tongue out at him.

"None of your business and stop calling me Blondie. You're blonde too." Lucy said with a scowl, ready to punch the snot out of him if he invaded her business any further. "Everything's my business, Blondie. Especially if that business just happens to have a smoking body." Laxus laughed. Lucy snapped, grabbing her soda, shaking it and opening it in Laxus' face, making soda spray out and soak the front of his shirt, hair and his face.

She immediately put on a dumb blonde act and looked confused. "Oopsie, that was an accident!" She said, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Doesn't usually do that, maybe it's because an ass was in such close proximity to me. Hmm.." Lucy said, watching Laxus' expression turn to annoyance to rage as she put on a thinking face and furrowed her brows. "You know, I might've been able to check the reason but someone shut my laptop so I guess your stuck with a wet shirt and pride. Have fun with that." Lucy finished before grabbing her laptop and walking away, feeling Laxus' piercing glare on her back and she looked over to his posse and saw that Bickslow was cackling and getting weird looks while Evergreen and Freed were out of their chairs and looked like they were making their way to Laxus and me before I left.

I grinned at them and stuck my tongue out at them before buying another soda and leaving the cafeteria, leaving a pissed Laxus, Freed and Evergreen and a joyous Bickslow. Lucy smirked at herself, remembering Laxus' face before paling when she realised how much bigger than her he was and how he could beat the crap out of her if it came to it. Shrugging off that thought she walked into the library and pulled out her laptop again, re-making the character based off the red head then, ready to shut her laptop down, she hesitated then began writing again, creating another character. An arrogant, self-centred person who was the villain in the story.

Satisfied, Lucy closed the laptop, glanced at the time then made her way to where she remembered the English Lit class, finishing her soda as she went, flat as it was.

Lucy stepped into the room and took a form to fill in, saying she had been to the class. After filling it in she took a seat and rested her head on her arms, waiting for the professor to come in and begin.

As she sat there, she didn't notice the classroom filling up until a familiar green haired person sat next to her. She sent a smirk his way making him glare at her before returning to his emotionless self, making Lucy frown and flick him, "Why so serious?" she asked making Freed glance at her before turning away and ignoring her. She huffed and put her head on her arms again and daydreamed for a while, mostly about her novel... Stupid Laxus.

When she looked back at Freed she saw he was looking at her weird and realised she was glaring at nothing. Probably looking stupid but oh well not like she cares what he thinks. Lucy refocused her eyes as the professor walked in and put on a face to show she was listening, writing notes every once in a while but lost in thought in her own little world. Like usual.

When the lecture finished, Lucy stood, making sure to knock Freed just bit, but enough to make him glare at her and she give him a goofy grin before leaving the room with her books in her arms and a slight skip to her step as she basically ran down the hall, trying to get to the coffee shop so she could see Gajeel and Levy before leaving for her part time job as a waitress.

Today was a good day.

Ish..

 **Hey I am soo sorry for this being a little late but I was just thinking about how to make the lecture but considering I never went to college and was homeschooled then I guess its a little hard... I'm gonna have to look this up.**

 **Thanks for reading! R &R**

 **~Sophie**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **A/N: I finally got a bunch of inspiration after watching the arc where Laxus took over the guild and getting the grasp of his arrogant attitude and reading what I've done so far. I had been writing this before but I went on holiday and then I lost my laptop so I lost all my progress. Now, with a new laptop that I saved up for, for so long, I can continue this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking fast, already late for the meeting with Gajeel and Levy, Lucy finally broke into a jog to get to the coffee shop to meet Gajeel and Levy. Levy was gonna kill her, if Lucy was an hour late, it surely meant torture so abandoning the jogging idea, Lucy began to sprint, the coffee shop called Mira's coming into view.

She began to walk and composed herself, evening out her breaths and walked into the shop, immediately bombarded with Levy shouting her name with a look of relief and Gajeel looked irritated. "Hi Levy!" Lucy chirped then looked at Gajeel and grunted her greeting. Scowling at this, Gajeel kicked her under the table, making Lucy and him get into an all out war with feet while Levy chatted to Lucy about her day. Lucy finally, wanting to end the fight of feet aimed for Gajeel's crowned jewels and kicked as hard as she could.

Gajeel grunted and wheezed as he laid on the table and Levy gave him a look as I tried to hold in my laughter before saying, "Levy. I am not sorry but you might not be able to ever have babies with him now. You should dump him." Gajeel, with the last of his strength, kicked me in the shin making tears enter my eyes unwillingly at the sting it brought, then, also laid on the table with Gajeel.

Levy just smiled and shook her head at our exchange before going up to the counter and asking Mira for some caramel lattes and one black coffee.

After getting the coffee and lattes, Levy began her walk back to the table when the door opened to the café and someone who Lucy was not in the mood to seeing entered, spotting her just as Levy sat down and walked over. Quickly, I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up straight, the sting still apparent in her shin.

"Go away _blondie_." I snarled as Levy handed me my latte and Laxus reached our table, his posse not far behind. Laxus scowled at me, wearing a new shirt. "You shouldn't come near me when I'm holding liquid and in just the right position to kick you into next week." Bickslow snickered at this and I looked over at him and he seemed to be genuinely enjoying this exchange between me and Laxus. I grinned at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

Then Gajeel decided to make his presence known and groaned almost incoherent words to Laxus, "Dude, don't pick a fight with her. She knows exactly where to kick and exactly how hard." Finally, his strength returned and Lucy snickered at him holding his crotch and making Laxus, Bickslow and Freed shiver slightly.

"Gajeel! It's not my fault that you decided to pick a fight with me and now accept your childless fate with Levy." Lucy taunted as Gajeel once again kicked her making Lucy wince slightly and grab him by the ear and slam his head against the table. Levy giggled slightly at her best friend once again messing with her boyfriend and sipped her latte, waiting to see how this would unfold.

"Blondie. You ready to apologise to me?" Laxus interrupted Lucy and Gajeel just as she took him into a headlock. Lucy turned and glared at him, her eyes piercing through him with a defiant look, enough to making mini-Laxus twitch in excitement, giving Laxus his answer before she opened her mouth.

"Why don't you go preach somewhere else man-whore." Lucy snapped as she released Gajeel and he sat back with his soul hanging from his mouth. Bickslow cackled at Lucy's response and Lucy smirked as Laxus looked enraged, his previous excitement forgotten as he turned and left the scene, defeated. Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen scurried after him like dogs, not after Bickslow winking at Lucy, Freed glaring at her and Evergreen huffing as she saw something else worth her interest, aka the tall, white-haired man currently operating the counter.

After the group had left Levy quickly began her interrogation of who they were, why they had such a bad relationship and so on. This continued with Lucy barely having enough time to answer before Mira came over with a sweet smile. "Lucy! What's going on with you and Laxus? He seems hung up over something you did." After Mira had finally asked the question that would make Lucy explain everything after Levy had gotten all the details on who Laxus was, Lucy began a long-winded answer with Mira nodding and Levy intensely listening to everything her best friend said.

"Lucy! That wasn't very smart you know! You know how Laxus is, he's an arrogant bastard who thinks he's on top of the world. But I gotta admit you guys look so cute together!" Mira squealed with hearts in her eyes while Levy furiously took notes on Mira's character and nodded like she was some sort of God.

Gajeel just huffed and drank his coffee while watching Levy scribble in her notepad, making me sweatdrop and Mira squeal again before fainting, whispering, "Opposites attract after all." Lucy giggled at this while Levy blushed furiously, scribbling out what she just wrote about Mira before tucking her notepad in her handbag.

"Me and Gajeel are going to head home now Lucy, I hope you have a nice day!" Levy smiled at me while Gajeel scoffed and muttered, 'not likely' under his breath making Levy slap him on the arm, gently of course. They gathered up their things while Lucy pouted at their leaving, making Gajeel snicker and earn him yet another glare directed to him from Lucy, promising pain. "Bye bye Lu-chan!" Levy chirped and Lucy offered her a grin before they began to walk away.

"Bye Levy-chan!" Lucy called as they left the café and began gathering up her own things that were under the table. Lucy quickly finished her latte on the way out and tossed it in the bin, making her wince at how fast she drank the hot drink and fan her tongue slightly. "Hot." she muttered with a slur as she let air get to her tongue.

Once Lucy had left the café, her phone began to ring and vibrate making her squeal in surprise, onlookers giggling at her then continuing on their merry way, making heat rise to Lucy's cheeks.

"Hello?" Lucy said quietly as she walked down the streets. "Hey Lucy baby!" shouted a slurred female voice whom she immediately recognised to be her senior, Cana. "Hey Cana what's up?" Lucy said back, a little cautiously because of her previous experiences with the devious woman.

"Lucyyyy! Come to a party tonight!" Cana said excitedly while Lucy groaned slightly at the thought of _another_ party with her alcoholic friend.

"Cana! Don't you care what happened last time I went out with you?!" Lucy said incredulously as her voice raised an octave. Hearing a giggle from the other end of the line, Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, Cana having obviously not learned her lesson from the last time she took Lucy out to a club.

"Pretty please? Come on Lucy baby!" Cana whined down the phone, making Lucy want to tear her hair out in frustration.

"Ok, ok! Fine! Just don't ever call me Lucy baby again!" Lucy said, officially irritated with her friend and hung up, not wanting to listen to Cana's cheers of triumph as she continued on her way back to her apartment.

Then, Lucy finally realising what she just signed up for started to bang her head gently against the wall with a frustrated groan escaping her lips, wondering what Cana would have planned for her. "God dang it." Lucy muttered before laying down on her couch and putting her earphones in while she pondered what her weekend would entail now.

Then, a thought invaded her mind of what happened the last time she agreed to a day out with Cana.

 _"Cana!" Lucy said as she stumbled over to the drunkard, who, conveniently, was rubbing herself shamelessly against a random stranger. "Lushyy!" Cana slurred, making it almost scary how she sounded so much like Natsu when drunk._

 _Lucy walked forward and Cana tugged her into the man she was rubbing against and the man instantly grabbed Lucy into his hold as well._

 _Cana and Lucy had been celebrating Lucy's 18th birthday together in their own way, Cana bringing her to a bar, then to a club once the night ended giving Lucy the time of her life throughout._

 _Lucy began to mimic Cana's actions and went to the back of the man and pressed against him, rubbing her body against him with Cana smirking at her triumph. She and Cana continued her actions with other men in the club looking enviously at the man in between the two women, who looked like he was having an epiphany as he finally dragged Lucy and Cana by their arms into the corner of the room, Cana giggling mischievously._

 _The man had instantly sat Lucy on his lap and Cana sat down to watch this enfold. Now, nobody was looking in their direction as Lucy and the man began to make out, hands travelling across each other's bodies as Cana sat back and giggled before deciding she wanted in on the actions._

 _Cana pushed the man away from Lucy, letting her still rest on his lap before grabbing her face into a passionate kiss in front of the man, making him groan and grab both of our asses. Lucy gasped into Cana's mouth and they parted, cheeks flushed and panting, leaning over the man they had chosen to pleasure them._

 _The man was well-built, blonde and had a scar over his right eyebrow, his ears were pierced and he wore a leather jacket without a shirt. The man continued to feast on his eye candy of two women as they joined in another kiss before lifting Lucy off his lap and standing up, breaking their kiss before they both latched onto his arm, the blonde seemingly doing whatever the brunette was doing._

 _Leading them upstairs to his private room, the two women giggled drunkenly and swayed as they walked, occasionally stumbling when they walked making the man smirk as he realised they were both drunk and wild. And his, for the moment anyway._

 _Lucy and Cana were thrown onto the bed in the centre of the room with surprising force by the man before he dipped his head into a fiery kiss with Cana, her immediately opening her mouth and welcoming him into her cavern. Lucy's cheeks became and even deeper red as the man, while still kissing Cana brought her in close and grabbed onto her breasts, making her moan in pleasure and arch into his hand, her sensitive breasts being roughly massaged by him._

 _Cana broke the kiss first and attacked the man's neck with her lips, making the man pleasuring Lucy hiss and Lucy joined in with Cana's action, latching onto the other side of his neck and kissing down to his shoulder then back to his earlobe, nipping and sucking slightly as she went._

 _Unlike Lucy, Cana was wild and dived straight in, removing the man's shirt for him and continuing his journey down his chest, knowing exactly where to suck to make the man groan under them. Lucy raised her face up to the man's face and kissed his lips making him force his tongue past her lips and battle for dominance, Lucy quickly losing and submitting to him as Cana, using Lucy as a distraction, removed the man's pants and rubbed against the bulge in his shorts._

 _The man began to pleasure Lucy again as Cana undid the buttons on his shorts and let his length spring free of its confines, immediately getting to work on pleasuring him._

 _Cana moaned as the man attacked her with his feet, digging his toes into her dripping heat, covered by her black lace panties. "Stinggg.." Cana groaned, saying the man's name which she had acquired when they had met at the bar._

 _Lucy moaned with Cana as Sting removed her panties and pushed her tight dress up her stomach, finally getting her completely naked in front of Sting as he, while his bottom half was pinned down by Cana, pushed two fingers in Lucy's heat and began pumping them hard and fast while pleasuring her clit with his thumb. Lucy moaned and groaned unabashedly as Cana took Sting's tip into her mouth, teasing it with her teeth before taking his entire length into her mouth sucking lightly on it and bobbing her head slightly as she sucked him off._

 _As Cana took Sting into her mouth, Cana reached down between her own thighs and began pleasuring herself, not stopping bobbing her head or sucking him off as she continued, giving herself the same pleasure as Sting and Lucy._

 _Lucy finally fell apart under Sting's hand and her wet and throbbing heat tightened around the fingers invading her heat as she reached her climax, screaming out before falling limp, panting heavily, completely subdued._

 _Cana grinned as she felt Sting's manhood pulse slightly and dragged her teeth up his length while moaning, making Sting burst his load into her mouth, groaning as she burst under her hand, Cana swallowed his load before crawling up and collapsing next to Lucy, panting heavily just the same._

 _Sting, watching Cana and Lucy lie there, completely at his mercy pulled Lucy over to him, and lifted her onto his lap again, lowering her slowly onto his length. Lucy moaned and gripped Sting's shoulders for dear life as he began to lift her again, then dropped her back down, making Sting bump hard against a sweet spot inside her. As Sting repeated this action, Lucy moaned and cried out, her breasts bobbing with the movement, making Sting grab them and massage them, leaning forward and making Lucy go into a missionary position, his length never leaving her heat._

 _Once she was in this position, Sting released her breaths and made her breath hitch as he began to relentlessly pound into her, angling himself perfectly so he would hit that once spot inside her that made her cry out and moan at every thrust._

 _The pair, seemingly forgetting Cana, seemed surprised when she crawled over and latched her mouth onto Sting's as he continued his bruising pace into Lucy's pussy, her sensitive core throbbing in ecstasy as she quickly reach her climax and fell apart under the stranger. Sting quickly pulled out and pulled Cana onto his lap, ready to give her the same treatment as Lucy passed out, feeling like her world had crumbled around her._

Lucy shivered at the memory of waking up in a room with a stranger and Cana passed out next to her and her covered in white juices from previous activities that happened while she was drunk.

Lets just say Cana didn't hear from Lucy for a month and had to physically track her down to apologise for the night. Now though, Lucy was 20 and once again accepting an invite to go out and have 'fun' from Cana _again_. Lucy sighed at the thought of her not learning her lesson at all and even though the sex was amazing, she really shouldn't trust Cana when she's drunk. Ever.

 **Hi! Thanks for reading! I finally got round to writing this and I say that I'm back in the groove of writing because recently my friends have given me so much inspiration that I was going to burst if I didn't write a few chapters of this.**

 **R &R**

 **~Jackie**


End file.
